Ridiculous
by VioletBerry001
Summary: A normal, life-tortured girl is faced with the average horrors of life... until a little tap on the head changes everything. Who will Avery be paired up with? Question's answer: Read to find out ! Rating might go up.


**Yes... it's my first fanfic... Be afraid *_* Anyway, I want to try and keep this one up, you know? I've noticed that there is a ton of authors who have created stories only to end up discontinuing them. So I'm on a mission to make the "perfect story" that lasts for a super long time!**

…

**Well, of course I won't update everyday, but I'll try my best :)**

…

Chapter 1: Ridiculous, Why the Cemetery?

I stared boredly at the small clock across the room. It sat on my teacher's desk, the substitute there leaning back and reading a magazine. Probably an inappropriate one too. It's a shame that everyone had to be quiet... I sat up, slouching slightly and looking out the window on my right. It was a really nice day out. Too bad I can't leave the room unless I wanted to get yelled at.

Looking back at the teacher, lets just say she's not the sort you'd like to see at a beauty parlor. To put it simply, she wore a dress-shirt meant for _skinny people_ and a skirt that revealed a pair of extremely frightening and flabby legs. Yeah, so I can be mean. Just being your basic shit-mouthed teen.

Raising my hand, I waited patiently for the sub to take notice of me. Of course she didn't. Annoying- Something then hit the side of my head with a light _thunk. _I looked down at my left and saw a small, scrunched-up note there. I reached down and picked it up, waiting for the sound of giggling. Once I held it in my hands and looked around the classroom, I then realized that there was no way someone _wouldn't_ be looking at me, waiting for the perfect time to begin whispering to each other about the weird girl who picked up the note.

Strange. Not a single person had their heads turned towards me.

Well, that was my life. I was the weird, almost emotionless girl who people just _loved_ picking on since she never reacted. Usually the only time a person actually wanted to talk to me would be when they wanted to say some smack to my face, or just stare and gape at my eyes. So what if they were an abnormal shade brown? Well, I can't say exactly _brown_, just more of this really light color, brimming on a reddish-orange.

Moving a strand of dark, long hair behind my ear, I uncrumpled the ball of paper. To my surprise, it had nothing mean on it at all. It just said three things: _Ravenswood Cemetery, 6:00._

So I considered for a minute. This could easily be a sick trick created by that girl Fianessi and her group of followers. Might as well just call them a cult. Or just then again, this could also be... I though of Riley for a second. He was a really cute guy in my class- I'm an idiot. Why am I rambling on about some disgusting, selfish, conceited brat who cares for nothing but himself?

Sure, he had the charm and always arrived and left school with a different girl hanging off of his arm, but that didn't mean that his personality would change. I would always glare at him defiantly too. And once that jerk actually had the nerve to smirk at me. Smugly asshole. Yes. I said it like that on purpose.

Then finally, that beautiful moment I had been waiting for: the bell rang.

Looks like I'll be having something to do with my life for the first time in a long while. You know, I am stubborn and not-so-very-attentive. So that also means that I refused to pay any attention to the small lettering on the bottom of the note:

_Curiosity killed the cat._

…

**Ooh, spicy XD I wonder what'st gonna happen next... no, I'm the author! I decide! Yay! I get to choose! To choose! To choose~! Ah~ I feel smug :}**

**Yes, that was indeed my smug face, and this is my extra smug face!**

**;}**

**Yeah. I feel awesome. Can't wait to create the next chapter! w00t! Yesssss... And I left you on a cliffhanger! Haha! Now, what's gonna happen next? Does this involve a "you know who?" Continued next time... heheheeee~...**

**Oh, and please do review. They're like the heavenly light I see whenever I trip and fall~!**

**~VB001**


End file.
